Moving The Boundary
by Elli452
Summary: Rules are meat to be broken right? What about the ones we set for ourselves?... Future Fic. Btw I'm English so if I get the American school system wrong, I apologise.
1. Teacher & Student?

Disclaimer: I don't own SON.

A/N My first SON fic, be kind pretty please...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The brunette smiled and stretched out before contemplating getting out of bed. A soft snore reached her ears and she glanced at the prone figure of the blonde lying next to her, "ugh! I'd forgotten I went home with that." She muttered under her breath before sliding out of bed, and after hastily dressing, she slipped out of the door and headed home. The eighteen year old Ashley Davies had once again spent the night in the arms of a random stranger she met in a bar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting at the breakfast counter the blonde ate her breakfast and scanned the local paper. Finding nothing to draw her attention she put it to one side and resumed eating. A shout alerted her attention to the fact that it was time to go and after grabbing her cell phone and book bag, she headed out the door. Tossing the car keys to her companion, Spencer Carlin slid, laughing, into the passenger seat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both girls arrived at seven am for their first day of 12th grade at Kings High school, but neither acknowledged the others presence. After their relationship collapsed so spectacularly at the end of 10th grade neither girl had spoken to the other. The only time the two were even in the same place at the same time was during French class, which just happened to be Monday, first period.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the bell rang the class filed in slowly, when Spencer saw the girl sitting cross-legged on the teacher's desk a ghost of a smile flitted across her face before she took a seat two rows from the front. Ashley seated herself at the very back of the room (where she usually sat with the purpose of watching Spencer without being noticed) and took in the girl in front of her.

Even curled up as she was, Ash could see she was tall, five-nine, five-ten maybe, with loosely curling honey blonde hair which, when sitting, reached below her waist. She wore denim jeans that rested on her hips and a pale blue blouse that didn't quite meet them. In the gap in between, the tip of a small butterfly wing could be seen on her left hip.

"Are you lost?" A voice suddenly cut across the room, aimed at the girl.

"Oh leave her alone Mark." Spencer responded quickly.

"Why? Is she another Sapphic love interest for you oh lesbian one?" Madison Duarte's comment was met with laughter and derision from several of the student body.

"Actually, that's a common misconception, Sappho - the Greek poet from which the word Sapphic is derived - wasn't gay. She was bisexual." The girl had said this, with a soft clear English accent that surprised all bar one of the students present.

Madison although slightly taken aback by the response, did not let it show that she'd been fazed by her. "I'd get off that desk if I were you, or the teacher will put you in detention when he comes in."

The girl just smiled in response to this and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her right ear. A few seconds later the last few stragglers came into the room and took up their seats, at which point the girl rose from the desk, crossed to the door and shut it firmly.

Ashley's curiosity about the girl was even more heightened by this point, and as Spencer's small smile had grown into a fully fledged grin, she suspected her ex knew more than she was letting on. Madison began to look uneasy.

"I imagine now would be a good time to introduce myself," The girl began, "My name is Kaitlyn Teague, and I am your new French teacher."

All jaws except Spencer's dropped open in blatant shock and disbelief.

"But you're so not old enough to be a teacher." The boy, Mark, sounded out what most were thinking.

"I'm 23, I qualified as a teacher in England a year ago and I'm currently studying for two PhD's - one of which is in modern languages. Will that do?" She delivered her small speech with a smile and before waiting for an answer, turned to the board and began her lesson.

'Well,' thought Ash, 'this is new.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the first time since their break up, Ashley's attention wasn't solely on Spencer during French lessons, but when it was she could see that the blonde was concentrating all her attention on Miss Teague.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was four lessons into the term before Ashley noticed something that confused and somewhat disturbed her.

Halfway through the lesson there was a knock on the door and the principle's aid, Miss Phillips, walked in.

"Kate, the principle has told me to let you know the date for the audit has been brought forward, the faculty need to stay tonight."

"Ok," Teague flicked her eyes across to her class, Spencer coughed quietly, "What time will we be finished?"

"Around ten."

Another quick glance, another small cough.

"That'll be fine; I'll come to the staff room after last period."

Ashley's curiosity was once again piqued. The aid left and Teague sat down at her desk and removed something small from her desk drawer to put in her pocket. Though she looked, Ash couldn't quite see what the item was.

She would have ignored the whole thing had it not been for Spencer suddenly putting up her hand five minutes later.

"Miss Teague? Can you help me with this, I'm sure I've not got this sentence structure right."

Teague rose, and Ashley watched her every move. As she stood she slipped her hand into her right pocket and wrapped it around the object she had placed in there. She drew out her fist and walked to Spencer's desk, as she knelt down to talk to her she dropped the object into Spencer's jacket pocket as though nothing had happened. Teague spoke to Spencer for a minute or so explaining about verb use and sentence construction. As she stood to walk away she took the folded piece of paper she had been resting her hand on with her. Both exchanges took mere seconds and if you hadn't been watching, you never would've known they'd occurred.

'What is going on?' Ashley wondered, she was determined to find out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ashley followed Spencer at a distance every chance she got, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. By the end of the school day she almost felt like giving up, Spencer hadn't spoken to Teague, or even seen her again after French. She continued though to follow her, out to the car park, where she watched her root through her pockets to find her car keys, before climbing into the silver truck and driving away.

"Nothing!" Ashley sighed, never once asking herself why she cared anyway, she was over her, right?

Suddenly her phone started ringing, it was Aiden asking her if she'd collect him after practice. After telling him she'd be in the car park just after ten, Ashley drove home determined to catch up on some of the sleep she had missed from the night before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The LCD clock in her car read 10.04 as the hooded figure ambled across the student car park toward her. She opened the door and got out smiling just as the figure reached her.

"Hey." She greeted her companion with a warm smile and open arms, "How'd it go?"

"Good." Her companion responded removing the hooded sweatshirt and allowing a moment to indulge in the loving embrace school never normally afforded them. After a chaste peck on the cheek they broke apart, "You want me to drive?"

"Nope, I got this stick shift thing down." Laughing, they got in the car and drove away.

Ten minutes later when Aiden came out to her, Ashley was still sitting looking shocked.

"Hey, what's up?" Aiden asked, "You look like your dog just died."

"Oh no I'm fine, just tired." Ashley lied, "Maybe I'm coming down with something."

They drove to Aiden's house in silence, and as soon as he'd closed the door Ash drove away. All the way home she was trying to figure out what she'd seen in the student car park.

When she arrived to pick Aiden up she'd seen the silver truck, but had assumed it was just another girl waiting for her boyfriend to finish basketball practice. And when then the tall figure in the hoody came out she was still convinced as such. Until Spencer got out the car and the hooded figure turned out to be Kaitlyn Teague.


	2. Friend Or More

Disclaimer: South belongs to the N etc. I do own Kate though, although can you own a figment?

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, as requested I'm posting more. Short chapter I know but I wrote the whole thing (half a thing really as it's not finished) in one lump and split it after, so I put the breaks where they fit best.

Chapter 2:

Spencer drove quickly but carefully through the darkened streets toward home. Every street light illuminated Kate's face for a moment, and Spencer noticed the older girl was so tired she was almost asleep. A few strands of hair had slipped out of her plait and were being blown around in the breeze from the open window. It was at times like this that Spencer forgot he was younger than Kate, forgot that she was her student, forgot that no one would understand the truth.

She pulled into the driveway and turned off the engine. "Kate? You awake?" She asked lightly touching Kate's shoulder.

"Yeah, just." Kate responded yawning widely before getting out the car and heading toward the house. She opened the door to be greeted with a rich smell of roasted tomatoes, peppers and herbs. "Oh Spence, you made dinner." She smiled back at Spencer who was following her.

"Yeah well I figured you'd be hungry. It's just pasta, not sure if it'll be edible though..."

Both girls laughed as they went inside, locked the door and settled down til morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following morning Ashley arrived at school early with the intention of finding out what was going on with Spencer and Teague. She sat on the school steps between the student and faculty car parks with a notepad and pen to give the impression she was just working.

When the silver truck appeared in the faculty car park fifteen minutes later Ash noticed that Teague was the only person in it. She watched Kaitlyn get out of the car, lock it and enter the school building, there was no sign of Spencer.

"Right, so that was a pointless exercise." Ashley grumbled to herself, "Should've stayed in bed." She wandered back over to her car, got in and drove to the nearest diner for breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Moments after Ashley drove out of the car park Spencer walked through the school gates. When they realised Kate had got the job at Kings High they decided that they shouldn't be seen together, the faculty and the board of governors both knew about their situation, (Kate had insisted they were told the basics and wouldn't have accepted the job had they disapproved), but the student body didn't and for an easier life they kept it that way. Unfortunately for Spencer however that meant getting out of the car ten minutes from school and walking the remainder of the way. In the evening it was slightly different, she would walk to the diner two blocks away, have a coffee and a donut and wait an hour for Kate to join her before they drove home. She was such a regular there that her coffee was waiting for her when she arrived. She could usually do her homework in that time too, which meant more time for fun when she got home.

She walked into school and headed for the staff room. She'd accidently left her bag in the car this morning and knew Kate would've brought it out for her. She knocked on the door and Mr Fawkes, her history teacher, smiled at her before yelling over his shoulder to Kate who came wandering over with Spencer's book bag.

"You'd forget your head if it wasn't screwed on." Kate joked, handing the bag over.

"I know, I'm useless, don't you tell me that like everyday?"

"Mmhmm," Kate suddenly looked serious and lowered her voice, "Spence, we might have a problem."

"What kind of problem?

"An Ashley Davies shaped problem. She was sitting in the car park when I arrived this morning."

"Okay, I know that's weird for Ashley, but I don't see how it qualifies as a problem." Spencer smiled, though she was clearly confused.

"It's a problem because I think she was in the car park last night. I recognised her car but didn't want to say anything because I didn't think anyone was in it." She took a deep breath, "when I came in this morning she was watching me, but as soon as I went inside...well she got back in her car and drove off."

Spencer looked worried, "This isn't good. Not at all."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despite Spencer's concern the day was uneventful, when she saw Ashley, they were non-communicative as usual. Nothing to worry about, at least not yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At 4.30 Kate collected Spencer from Joe's diner to go home.

At the same time Ashley was driving home from Aiden's after having dropped him off after school, when suddenly out of nowhere a car sped out of control and hit the black convertible from behind. Ashley's car spun round 180 degrees and hit a lamp post on the rear driver's side, Ashley hit her head and blacked out.


	3. Pain Of The Body, Pain Of The Heart

Disclaimer: South belongs to the N etc. I do own Kate though, although can you own a figment?

A/N: Another short chapter but I couldn't help but listen to your plea crickett13. The next one will be longer I promise.

Chapter 3

The accident was blocking the road when Kate and Spencer came round the corner. The girls were both speculating on what could be the problem and complaining about people rubbernecking when Spencer saw what had caused the hold up. Her blood ran cold in her veins. She opened the door and started running toward the wreckage, Kate, suddenly realising whose car was wrapped around the post, ran after her.

"ASHLEY!" Spencer was screaming as she ran to the car only to find it empty. "Ashley?" She started to sob, "ASHLEY!!"

"Spencer." Kate had caught her around the waist and pulled her into her arms. Spencer clung to her, crying so hard it took both girls a few seconds to realise that someone was talking to them.

"The ambulance took her to St. Giles." the man said, "they left about 5 minutes ago."

"Thank you." Kate told him, before addressing the weeping Spencer, "We're going to the hospital ok? I'll take you. I'll take you, come on."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

St. Giles' hospital was crowded when they arrived a half hour later; traffic had been terrible all through town. Kate took the emotional Spencer straight to the desk and asked about Ashley.

"I'm sorry we can only give information about a patient's state to their relatives." The desk nurse looked apologetic, "I can however tell you that she's on ward three, if you happen to find her I can't be held responsible."

Kate smiled gratefully, thanked the nurse and dragged Spencer toward the lift.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The third floor corridor was empty and they found Ashley's room quickly. Kate stuck her head around the door, and seeing it was clear, guided Spencer in.

Kate grabbed the report off the bottom of Ash's bed, "It says she's got a broken left arm, shoulder and collar bone. No concussion, but they have sedated her for the pain. She'll be put in plaster tomorrow when the swelling has gone down." She said, flipping through the pages of the chart. "Basically, she's going to be fine sweetie."

"Can we stay?" Spencer asked in a small voice, "Just til she wakes up?"

The look on Spencer's face, so lost and unsure hit Kate where it hurt, but she filed away her feelings, focusing instead on doing what was right, for both the girls. "We can stay til the nurses find us and kick us out." Kate smiled at her younger companion. "You hide in here; I'll go down to the canteen and get us some food before it closes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Kate returned twenty minutes later Spencer was curled up in a chair reading through her homework.

"Hey," Kate smiled and passed her a sandwich. "They only had cheese, so I hope that's ok."

"Its fine, thanks."

They ate in silence for a few moments, before Spencer spoke again, "This work you set?" She motioned to the text book she had been reading, "I er, I don't really understand what I'm doing."

Kate laughed and moved her chair closer to look at the book, "That's why it _helps_ to live with your French teacher!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At 8pm, two hours after they first arrived, the duty nurse came into the room and told them they had to leave. Spencer complained and tried to reason with nurse but she wouldn't listen, and grudgingly allowed Kate to lead her out of the room.

As they rounded the corner Kate spotted an empty room and dragged Spencer in. She didn't close the door, but pushed Spencer roughly behind the bed curtain.

"What are you doing?!" Spencer demanded.

"Shhhh!" Kate whispered, peering round the curtain through the gap in the door, "be quiet, or they'll hear us."

A minute or two later the nurse who kicked them out of Ashley's room walked past.

"Ok, we can go now" Kate said smiling.

"Go where?"

"Back to Ashley, you didn't think we were going home did you?"

Kate started laughing and headed back to Ash's room, Spencer followed shaking her head, "Sometimes I wonder who the adult is."


	4. Conversations In The Dark

Disclaimer: SON not mine, if it was it wouldn't have been cancelled.

A/N: Last chapter for about a week unless I magically get some time to write.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4

It was after midnight when Ashley finally woke up. She wasn't in much pain due to the pain suppressants being delivered through the drip in her good arm, but everything felt wrong. It was dark, and smelt odd, like cleaning products, coupled with the soft beeping sound Ashley quickly deduced she was in the hospital. Suddenly she remembered the events that led to her being there and groaned; she was going to need a new car.

"Hey, you're awake!" a whisper floated towards her through the dark. She turned her head to where she figured the voice had come from, and with the light from the window she could make out the sleeping figure of Spencer Carlin, curled up fast asleep on her French teacher's lap. Kaitlyn, Ash decided, must have been the person who had whispered to her.

She watched as Kate stood slowly, cradling the still sleeping Spencer and put her down carefully on the couch like creation they had made out of three hospital chairs. Once she was satisfied that Spencer wouldn't instantly fall off and injure herself, she turned her attention to Ashley and crouched by her bedside.

"How are you feeling?" she asked quietly, conscious that any loud noise could wake Spencer.

"Confused."

"That's expected. You were in an accident, your car hit a post, and now you're in the hospital."

"That's not what I'm confused about." Ash stated, "I know where I am and why I'm here, I'm pretty sure I've written off my car. What I'm confused about is why the two of you are here."

"Oh. Well, we were driving home and saw what was left of your car; we came straight here and haven't left your room since, except when the nurse kicked us out, but we managed to sneak back in again." Kate said everything as fast as possible, hoping that Ashley hadn't noticed the first sentence.

"You were driving home? As in together home?"

No luck there then. "Yeah, well we live together; have done for nearly six months now, since her family left you know..." She tailed off as Ashley's face clouded over.

"Right, so you live together. Ok. Fine. So why are you here?" Ashley's voice was hard and her tone was ice cold.

"We're _here_ because Spencer saw the remains of your car and got hysterical, I've never seen her cry before; she was inconsolable. Just don't tell her I told you that ok?" Kate was sharp and to the point, "I can understand your confusion regarding our personal situation, but in fairness, it's none of your business. You chose for it to not be any of your business long before I came along."

Ashley quietly nodded, suitably chastised, "I think I want to go back to sleep now." She said quietly, before closing her eyes. Seconds later she was sleeping again.

Kate looked from one sleeping teen to the other and sighed. If she moved Spencer, she might wake her, which was a bad idea as she knew from experience that it could result in a painful bruise from a well aimed punch. Getting another chair from the corridor was a no-go if they wanted to remain concealed. So left with the only remaining option she sat on the floor on the right-hand side of Ashley's bed and leaned her back against it.

After what felt like an hour Ashley started talking in her sleep, asking for her Dad. Kate stretched her left arm over her right shoulder and took hold of Ashley's good hand. Ash quieted almost instantly, gripping Kate's hand tightly because in her dream induced state she believed the hand belonged to her Father. Gradually, and uncomfortably, Kate drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spencer woke first, at about 6am, with a stiff neck and a sore back. Obviously sleeping on a 3 foot long "bed" was not good for her. She sat up and rubbed at her eyes before focusing on the scene in front of her. Kate was sleeping with her head resting on her shoulder, her left arm was draped over her other shoulder and her fingers were interwoven with Ashley's. Ashley was lying much as she had been the previous night, but she had moved slightly in her sleep, showing the sedatives had at least left her system.

She watched the two girls sleep for a short while longer before looking at her watch. "Six seventeen, Kate's gonna be late," she muttered before crossing the room to the older girl. She crouched down but paused before waking her. Instead she studied the face in front of her, sleeping but not at all relaxed. A wisp of hair was tickling Kate's nose and she kept screwing her face up in her sleep. Smiling and trying not to laugh, Spencer reached out and carefully swept the hair away and tucked it behind her ear. Hearing a soft noise she looked up to see Ashley watching her with an odd expression.

"Hey, you're awake! How are you feeling?" Spencer asked quietly.

"Sore." Ashley gave a half laugh, "She seems nice," She nodded toward Kate and then to their linked fingers, "Not sure about this though."

"That's just Kate's way; she gives comfort, even if you don't know you need it." Spencer smiled, lost in her own thoughts then shook her head as though clearing it before turning back to Kate. She laid her hand lightly on the older girl's shoulder and shook her a little, "Kate sweetie, wake up."

Kate opened her eyes and immediately released Ashley's hand. "What time is it?" she asked as she rose to her feet and stretched out the kinks created during the night on the floor.

"Six twenty-five" Spencer responded looking at her watch, "You're gonna be late."

"No I'm not; I'm not going in today." Kate glanced at Ashley before adding, "But you are, take the car." She threw the keys to Spencer, who caught them easily.

"If you're not going I'm not going." Spencer stated petulantly, throwing the keys back.

Ashley watched the interplay with some amusement before speaking; "Why exactly aren't you going?" she addressed Kate in a slightly mocking manner.

"Because I only have one class, and if I'm not mistaken, no one's here to stay with you. And as the only responsible adult-" She aimed a playful glare at Spencer who had snorted with poorly concealed amusement at the statement, before continuing "As the only responsible adult here, I have a duty to you and the school. You are under my care until such point as you are capable of returning home, or someone comes to collect you."

"I'm eighteen. That means I'm capable of looking after myself." Ashley responded, "I don't need you here. In fact I-" She was cut off by the sudden appearance of a nurse. Unfortunately for Kate and Spencer, it was the same nurse from the previous night, finishing up a 12 hour shift.

"Didn't I throw you out last night?" She demanded.

"Yeah, but we snuck back in." Spencer said honestly, ignoring Kate's incredulous look.

"Well you can go sneak yourselves back out again!" The nurse responded ushering them out the door and into the corridor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suddenly alone Ashley felt quite strange. For all the complaining and arguing, she'd quite enjoyed having someone around. Since her mom had found her latest new man and gone off to Italy, and Kyla had gone home, she was always on her own. Sure she had Aiden, but their relationship wasn't what it used to be, and honestly, she just missed Spencer.


	5. Depending On Someone

Disclaimer: SON is not mine, if it was it wouldn't have been cancelled.

A/N Thanks for all your reviews and comments. I'm so sorry I've taken so long to update and it's such a short chapter – I've started a new course at college and got swamped in work. As an apology there's a free spoiler up for grabs to the trivia lover who tells me the woman the 555-0191 number previously belonged to… (Name and show people – don't Google it, that's cheating)

Chapter 5

"Four hours!" Spencer complained to Kate, "Four hours I've been sat in this chair. I'm hungry!"

Kate tried and failed to hide a smile, "I did suggest you go to school, but you insisted on staying."

They were sat in the reception area of the hospital, Spencer and Kate had both tried several times to convince the nurse behind the desk that they needed to go and see Ashley, but they were told they would have to wait until visiting time like everyone else.

Kate dug in her pocket and pulled out her wallet, "Here" she threw it at Spencer, "Go get us some food, I'll talk to the nurse...again."

Spencer wandered off down the hallway whilst Kate went to the desk. The duty nurse, a dark haired girl in her early twenties called Megan, looked up as Kate was walking towards her. "Stop there!" She said, "You can't go in, there's nothing I can tell you and visiting still does not start til 2pm. Now sit down!" Kate, thoroughly reprimanded, went back to her chair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate wasn't the only one being told off.

"Look, I told you I'm Eighteen, I have my own apartment, I don't _need _a babysitter!" Ashley could not understand why the doctors were refusing to let her go home alone.

"Miss Davies if you will just listen for a minute…." The doctor was cut off again as Ashley continued to make her feelings known. Eventually he got fed up of her attitude and shouted. "Will you just _SHUT UP_!"

It stunned Ash long enough for him to actually make his point.

"You have suffered some serious breaks, you can't drive or lift anything, and you won't be able to dress yourself for a day or so. Once the painkillers wear off you'll be in a lot of pain because without some help you won't even be able to get the lid off the tablet bottle." The doctor paused to let this sink in. "Now, do you have _anyone_ who will be able to look after you?"

"Kyla, my sister." Ashley answered, hoping that Kyla would indeed come to help her.

"Is she the young blonde girl annoying the nurses in reception?" The doctor asked, scribbling on her notes.

Ashley was temporarily stunned, _'Spencer's still here?' _"Erm, no. Kyla doesn't live round here anymore, but I have her number, I could call her."

"If you give us the number we'll get a nurse to do that for you. You have to get that arm in plaster"

"Oh. Erm sure, its 410-555-0191." Ashley said, whilst silently adding _'please don't tell them you're 2,500 miles away and only 17 Kyla or they'll never let me out of here.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

100,000 green bottles had resulted in a ban from the waiting area.

They were stood outside the entrance facing each other, occasionally they would utter a few words to break the silence, but for the most part, they were too tired to talk.

"I'm cold"

"It's because you're tired. Stop moaning Spencer ok? You have no idea how _annoying_ you are right now." Kate was cold, tired and grumpy and Spencer, being the only one in the vicinity, was getting the force of her temper.

Spencer looked contrite, "I'm sorry Kate." The sad, apologetic look on her face made Kate feel suddenly guilty for her outburst.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. C'mere" She gathered Spencer closer in her arms and linked her hands where they met in the small of Spencer's back. "Better?" she asked as Spencer rested her head on the taller girl's shoulder.

"Much." Spencer replied, and knowing the distracting effect of warm breath on a person's neck, took advantage of the opportunity and tucked her ice cold hands under the hem of Kate's shirt.

Kate jumped so much Spencer nearly fell over laughing. "_That _was cruel!" Kate pretended to be upset but couldn't help laughing too.

"Sorry" Spencer giggled.

"You're not sorry at all." Kate laughed, tucking Spencer's hands back inside her shirt to keep them warm, "But thanks for the attempt at sincerity."

They were still wrapped around each other laughing when the desk nurse came out to find them.

"Excuse me. You can go visit your friend now." She said coldly, appraising the two girls in their present stance before raising her eyebrows and shooting them a distasteful look before returning inside.

Spencer looked at Kate and awkwardly disentangled herself, "I guess she doesn't like our lifestyle." She turned her head away and looked down at her feet.

"Hey," Kate hooked a finger under her chin, forcing Spencer to look at her. "It doesn't matter what she thinks, or what anyone else thinks. I love you, and that's what matters, not her stupid opinion. Ok?"

Spencer wrapped her arms around Kate's neck and hugged her tight before pulling away. "I love you too." Then she took Kate's hand and led her into the hospital. "Let's go and see Ash."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
